Pilot (Fantendo Tales)
Fantendo Tales Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot (Shows footage of Beorn villages burning down, then flashing to a rocket drifting through space.) (Footage flashes back to the burning villages, with one sillhouetted figure standing in the middle.) (Screen flashes back to a rocket crashing into a planet, then fading to black.) (Intro Plays) (Title Card) A FEW MONTHS LATER......... (Shows Miranda, Squav, Mika, Danny, Flip, and Hama hanging out at a small cafe) Hama: God! Aren't we, like, the ONLY people who hang out here!??!?! I don't want to hang out with a bunch of hipster losers. Flip: You gotta calm down, Hama. I mean, we're trying to- Hama: SHUT UP FLIP! WHO SAID I'M NOT FREAKING CALM!?!??! *punches Flip* Danny: Seriously, Hama, look on the bright side! At least it's a pretty nice cafe. (Shows a blue furred costumer get out of his seat holding a plastic cup and walks over to a counter. He then pours the contents of the cup, which is assumed to be coffee went bad, in the trash can.) Danny: OK, maybe not THAT nice. Who is that guy anyway? Hama: Probably some random loser. Miranda: Don't say something like that! You don't even know him! Squav: I dunno about you, but I'm just glad that WE didn't order anything here. Mika: Yeah, same here. Miranda: Anyway, weren't we supposed to meet Umbra and Scratch at the Arcade? Danny: I believe so. Miranda: Alright gang, let's go! Meanwhile, at the Arcade... (Shows Umbra beating Danny at Mortal Kombat ''while Hama is failing at ''Donkey Kong Jr.) Hama: This game is rigged! *Shoots fireball at game console* Arcade Owner: Hey, you gonna have to pay for that! (A mysterious blue furred figure walks in while Danny and Umbra is about to win the Mortal Kombat game) Mika: Hey, isn't that the guy we saw at the cafe? Squav: I think so. Maybe we should go talk to him. (Cuts to the villages burning, as a castle is crumbling down. The blue furred figure, but younger, is escaping the castle, crying. Then it cuts back to the arcade.) Miranda: *walks up to figure* Hey, aren't you the guy from the cafe? Blue Figure: Yeah, the coffee was terrible. *Walks away* Miranda: Hey, why won't you talk to us! We just want to be your friends! Blue Figure: *stops* You don't want to know what happened the last time I had friends. You haven't been through that, nor anything remotely close. *walks away* Scratch Kat: Emo much? Danny: Seriously, Scratch! Not cool! (The next day, Mika, Umbra, Danny, Hama, Squav, and Flip are at the cafe again) Danny: Hey, where are the others? Flip: Scratch says he'd rather play video games more often then hanging out with us, and Miranda... I don't know, something about family issues, or at least that's what I heard. Hama: Hey, it's the blue loser! Danny: Can you just sto-WOAH! *sees robots flying in, shooting lasers* Duck for cover! Unten: *stares at the robots, his eyes widening* (cuts back to the sillouhette engulfed in flames, it's bright orange eyes glowing) (cuts back to the cafe, with Unten shooting electricity at the robots) Danny: Woah, what's going on? Mika: I don't know, but we should help him. Hama: Ugh, fine. (Shows a fight scene of the team fighting the robots) Umbra: I'm just curious, but.... why did you help us? Unten: Those robots..... lets just say I have history. Flip: Well, um, thanks for the help. Would you like to join our gang? Unten: *thinks* It will take some getting used to....but yes. Umbra: Alright! Wanna hit the arcade, guys? Flip: Sure! Squav: Sounds good to me. Mika: OK! Hama: Whatever. Danny: Alright! Unten: Let's go! (As the gang walks out of the Cafe, the screen cuts to one last shot of the sillouhette engulfed in flames, specifically it's face, while evil laughter plays in the background) End of Episode Category:Episodes